Aiden Namikaze
Aiden Namikaze is a Jounin level ninja of Iwagakure's Namikaze clan. He has spent a large amount of his time training in Fuinjutsu. He has become so strong in this, in fact, that he is able to perform the Flying Thunder God Technique. He also seems to hold a certain fondness for the Explosion Corp. even though he lacks the necessary nature transformation needed in order to join. Background Information Aiden is a well respected jounin of Iwagakure. He was born into the Namikaze clan and quickly ascended the ranks of shinobi to a strong position. He is most famous for his mastery of the Flying Thunder God Technique, as well as his fuinjutsu in general. There are few things this man sees as a challenge but he never will back down from one. Early Life: Aiden's academy days were just like any others. He spent most of his time practicing techniques and not a lot of time studying for tests. However he seemed to possess a lot of raw talent. Even from a young age Aiden showed skill in Earth Release techniques. He was able to use the Fist Rock Technique and even made his own jutsu that he called "Boulder Forming Technique". However the latter was hard for him to use effectively at the time. Instead he used it to from cover on the go. As a kid Aiden always thought in strange ways. He liked to set up intricate things to use as a sort of trap later. This way of thinking seemed to carry him far and help him in all sorts of situations. Chunin Exams: It wasn't long until the Jounin Leader of Aiden's team started talking of Chunin Exams and possible promotion. His teacher had already thought of him as someone on Chunin level and because of this decided to try and draw out a second nature. Aiden trained hard and discovered he could use Water Release as a supplementary nature. He quickly learned to use the Water Clone Technique, and the Water Bullet Technique. Before the actual exams began Aiden's Jounin Leader came to him and offered to teach him a powerfull move. Something that could give him an edge in the exams. He explained he had done the same with his teammates and now he wanted to teach Aiden something specific to him. His teacher offered him the Added-Weight Rock Technique and Aiden took him up on the offer. In the Exams, Aiden used this technique to increase the weight of the Fist Rock Technique. This allowed him to delivery strong hay-makers to his opponents. With the help of his team mates and the new jutsus he had learned, Aiden and his team passed the exams and all became Chunin level ninja. Not long after the exams Aiden also put time into learning the Light Weight Rock Technique to give him more control over the weight of items he uses. This was also about the time that, Aiden's younger brother, Kayden Namikaze was born. Jounin Promotion: Later in his Chunin life, Aiden's Father came to him and told him of his Clan history, and how Aiden hadn't been following it. Aiden took this as a wake up call and decided to focus more on being a true Namikaze successor. The Namikaze clan was always famous for fuinjutsu and at this point Aiden knew very little of it. He buckled down, disregarding his use of any other jutsu type. He spent years fighting with only fuinjutsu techniques. One of the most notable for the latter part of his chunin life was the Lightning Flash Blade Creation. However Aiden even noted that using only fuinjutsu so late in his ninja life was hard to manage so he decided he needed something to help him fight up close should that be an issue. This is what led him to learn the Iaido Sword Style. Once he managed this the Kage noticed Aiden's abilities. He called him before him and gave him the promotion to Jounin telling him it was because of his vast knowledge of different tactics and skill in each to be able to use them alone. Aiden was definitely strong in this regard. Once he was promoted his father came to him again. He told him that his ability in fuinjutsu was improving nicely but he wanted him to learn a special clan jutsu. This is when Aiden was taught to use the Flying Thunder God. He practiced day and night for months until he was able to produce his own seal for this technique. Currently he is one of the few in his clan able to use this technique by himself. Not only that but he can use the second step and slash variants to the jutsu. This is something that Aiden is quite proud of. Personality & Behavior To put it in one word, Explosive. To put it in many, well... Aiden is an easily excitable fellow. Some might call him hyperactive even. He has a bit of an attention problem. Losing it often if he finds things uninteresting. Usually he prefers things to be loud and flashy. Aiden also tends to be a prideful individual. He thinks of himself as a good idol for people. He believe that he needs to be good at many things so more people see him as a great person. One of his favorite things is noticing the way his little brother Idolizes him. His pride seems to carry over to things he does as well. If he makes a jutsu then he will tell everyone how awesome it is and then offer to show them it. If he teaches someone else a jutsu he trys to show them off saying stuff like "Look how well i taught them that jutsu." When he trains a team he trains them to be the best they can be. Perhaps this is why many of his teams don't like him afterwards. Appearance Aiden Namikaze is a young man who has a light build with a muscular frame. A few people have even described him as handsome or attractive. He has medium length blonde hair that he swoops to the side often obstructing his eyes. Speaking of his eyes they are a light blue color that reflect briliantly in the light. He keeps his face clean shaven as he finds stuble to itchy to maintain. Aiden often wears darker loose fitting clothing usually accented with an elbow length muffler shroud. As much as this is normal for many shinobi Aiden seems to show more interest in his appearance. His attire usually has intricate designs in it which makes it look much more eccentric. Abilities * Kenjutsu Aiden Namikaze is a fairly skilled swordsman. He is known to practice the use of Iaido. Iaido is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or sheath, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. While it is not often that Aiden uses this it still is something to note in his arsenal. * Taijutsu Taijutsu is something Aiden has spent alot of time in but not enough to say he is a specialist in any regaurd. He is skilled enough to deliver a well placed punch or a skillfully executed kick. Even to the extent of landing such attacks in mid air. He often uses his taijutsu in conjuncture with his ninjutsu in order to deliver much stronger techniques. * Fuinjutsu Aiden is able to create a special seal by placing his hand on something and transfering a small bit of his chakra to it. He is then skilled enough to transport and summon himself to that mark, in a style of reverse summoning. He also is skilled enough to quickly summon tools from seals under his forearms and send them out in rapid succession. Fuinjutsu has to be one of his strongest point and most noteable quality. * Ninjutsu Aiden is a skilled shinobi in most regaurds, but his ninjutsu is not something he thinks he is known for. While he does know a few ninjutsu, he tends to use them in combination with his fuinjutsu. Aiden has the ability to use Earth Nature chakra and Water Nature chakra. He seems to work more with earth though. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki